The present invention relates to an adhesive planar article. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adhesive coated planar article having a cut-out flap and an upper portion that is folded to form a tab extension when the adhesive coated planar article is attached to sheet material.
In working with large stacks of documents, it is often desirable to categorize the documents or to flag a document that is of particular importance. Tabs are useful to categorize documents by signaling when one category ends and another begins or to highlight a page of particular importance. In addition to flagging a page, it is often desirable to also make notes on that page. However, depending on the importance of maintaining the original document, marking directly on the flagged page may not be desirable.
To flag a page of paper from a stack or binder of papers, typically a separate tab page is inserted into the binder or an adhesive backed paper is attached to the flagged paper. Adding a separate tab page adds to the bulk of the stack of papers. Further, a separate tab page does not allow notes to be placed in direct connection to a document because the tab page precedes the related documents.
Using an adhesive backed paper to flag a page can be useful in flagging the page and providing a writing surface. However, the use of an adhesive note such as a 3M Post-it® brand note for this purpose may not properly align the note with the flagged paper, resulting in nonuniform tabs extending from the page (e.g., tabs of different lengths, tilted tabs, etc.). Marked documents with nonuniform tabs may make the collection of papers appear unorganized and unprofessional.